


Choice, Chance, Change

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Choice, Chance, Change

Luke returned to Theed with a heavy heart. Mara, the Horns, and a few other candidates had been looking for a spot as well. Naboo had seemed like an excellent planet for the Academy.

Now, he was just as sure that the best place would be on the other side of the galaxy.

Mara looked up as he came around the corner. "Good, you're back. We were starting to worry."

"We need to leave. I found a place that looked promising, but I get the feeling we wouldn't be welcome."

"Convergence? Huh. What was wrong with the place?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se. But the inhabitants don't want us there." And wasn't that a bitch of a problem. Morally, he should be doing all in his power to help Thrawn. The children he should be raising.

But he had obligations to these as well. Dying or not, Thrawn was an enemy of the Jedi, though not Luke, it seemed.

Mara noticed his guilty expression, but declined to comment. "All right. You know, Coruscant-"

"No, the Emperor lingers on Coruscant." Thrawn lingered on Naboo.

"But we're running out of options then."

"Let's just look at a few more planets, let me think." Luke sighed. "I might be able to convince them. There are outbuildings they're not using, but it might take a while."

"I thought the property was abandoned."

"Well, it's not." And Luke would say no more on it.

Leia was always a good person to talk to when conflicting interests were weighing on one's mind. Luke went to consult with his sister as soon as he was back on Coruscant.

"The problem is that something has come up. I think that it's every bit as important rtant as training new Jedi, but the two are in conflict. They can't cooexist, it seems."

Leia frowned. "Hmm... I suppose I shouldn't ask what this is. Would it take long?"

"It might take decades, depending." On whether Thrawn would live to make it into his clone body or not, mostly.

"Are you sure there's no way to make them fit? Could you divide your time?"

"It would depend on circumstances beyond my control. I would have to explore the second obligation before I could say." Perhaps he could reason with Thrawn. Place the training center as far from the manse as possible.

"Then can you train over the holonet?"

"I don't think so. So much Jedi training is done through face-to-face interaction."

"Well, either find a way to make the two cooexist, or choose one over the other."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, when you think about it, it is simple. It's just more difficult to choose. You might try a coin flip."

"A coin flip."

"I know, it sounds stupid, but just try it." Leia stood up. "Fifty-fifty chance can be quite useful."  
up.   
Luke almost laughed, but stood up. "I'll consider it."

That evening, he considered a small peggat between his fingers. "Heads, the Jedi Academy. Tails, Thrawn and my... our children." And up the coin went into the air.


End file.
